Now I'm Sure My Teacher is from Hell
by LaHufflepuffGamer
Summary: Things are starting to turn overwhelming when Ms. Deena confronts Robyn with an explanation for everything that is happening. But time is running out and Robyn and Grover are defenseless, left to the mercy of the terror of Robyn's chemistry teacher.


To those who commented to point out my mistakes, thank you! I'm just an amateur, so I would appreciate it if you all would continue to point out further errors and tell me where they are, in case I missed any. Thank your all for your feedback, and I hope to continue to see your comments!

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

"Grover, what's going on?" I demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him vigorously. My chemistry teacher was flying towards me with bat wings and a fiery whip, but that's okay, right? Grover surely had a completely non-insane explanation.

Grover's Rasta cap fell off again, but he didn't pick it up in time. For a moment I thought he had two of those cartoony bumps on his head that characters got when they get injured. After a closer look I realized that they were stubby little horns.

I immediately released Grover and he crashed to the ground in a tangle of hairy arms and…were those hooves? His shoes had fallen off, revealing shiny cloven hooves.

That was the last straw. I threw my hands up in the air and shouted, " _ **OKAY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON! IF ANYONE HAS AN EXPLANATION, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT** **!**_ "

I jabbed a finger at Grover and shrieked, "You're a satyr! A freaking satyr! What are you doing at my _school_?"

Grover got himself to his feet—I mean hooves—and was about to say something when a scratchy voice cackled, "I have an explanation, Miss Starling! Would you like me to explain? Or that pathetic clumsy poor excuse of a satyr?"

No offense to Grover, but I felt that my freaky chemistry teacher might have a better…method of explaining. I looked at Grover, and back at Ms. Deena, who had almost reached us. I winced. A psycho goat-man, or a demonic old lady?

To my complete surprise, Grover stood up and shielded me with his body. "She's not a child of the Big Three!"

Ms. Deena snarled and flicked her whip, the heat nearly seared my eyebrows off. "I'll leave that up to my master!"

Grover whimpered. I could tell that he was trying to stall until that Silena chick appeared with…pegasi? Okay. Pegasi. Satyrs. Well this was perfectly normal.

"What makes your think that she's from one of the Big Three?" Grover demanded, his voice surprisingly loud, unlike his usual whimper. Despite his voice, his pupils were changing into rectangles, goat styled.

"She gives off a powerful aura!" Ms. Deena hissed. "I am most certain that The Lord of the Sky and Sea have broken their oaths, as they have done before!"

Grover's courage faltered. He was running out of ideas and time. I could tell that he was on the verge of panicking, so I tried to step in. Sure, I didn't like him much, but he helped me a lot.

So I intervened. I stepped up and waved my arms for attention. "Hey!" I said. "Ms. Deena! Well, I assume that that's not your real name, is it?"

Ms. Deena sneered at me, her eyes glittering with hate and fury. "You want to know my real name, child? You wish for me to reveal my true identity?"

Trying to hide my terror, I folded my arms and said the first thing that came to my mind: " **MY BODY IS READY, MS. DEENA**!"

I mentally kicked myself while Grover looked mortified on my behalf. To my absolute relief, Ms. Deena misunderstood what I had said.

"Ready for Eternal Punishment?" she chuckled darkly.

The situation was so hilarious that I almost laughed out loud, but I merely glared at her and said, "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me."

Ms. Deena laughed, clearly savoring the moment. Which was a good thing, I think. I honestly did NOT want to know Ms. Deena's true identity, and as the seconds ticked by, I was closer to learning it.

I heard Grover whisper, "Come on, Silena…"

"The name is Alecto!" Ms. Deena crowed in glee. "One of the Three Fates! And you, my dear, have a glorious fate ahead of you!"

I swallowed. "And that would be?"

"Suffering in Eternal Damnation, of course!" Ms. Deena shrieked, readying her whip. "You shouldn't even exist!"

Grover tried again. "Wait, please!" He pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. "Smell her! See if you can smell the sea or the sky! If she smells like someone else, then you're wrong!"

Ms. Deena hesitated. I could tell that she knew Grover had a point, and if he was right, she wouldn't be thrilled about that. She hovered uncertainly, scowling as she considered this.

Finally she landed herself right in front of me and leaned in so close I could see the pores on her wrinkles and the veins in her watery bloodshot eyes. I silently prayed (to whom, I wasn't sure anymore) that Silena would arrive soon. Ms. Deena took a deep breath through her warty crooked nose.

A look of confusion crossed her face and she rasped, "The stupid creature is right…but—"

 _ **WHAM!**_

A Greek-styled chariot rushed out of thin air as if it was the Enterprise and slammed right into Ms. Deena, sending her flying out of view.

"Quick!" said a pretty girl with black hair on the chariot. "Get on! I only stunned her."

Rushing next to who I guessed was Silena, I got a good look at the steeds that were driving the thing. Two gorgeous stallions, one jet-black and one brown, were reined on. Their feathery wings were folded at their sides, but judging by their size, their span was massive.

"Meet Blackjack and Porkpie," Silena said as Grover scuttled on, bleating like a cornered goat. I didn't have to ask which Pegasus was which.

Suddenly there was a furious screech in the distance, and Silena paled. "Let's go," she said and gave the reins a gently flick. Blackjack and Porkpie unfolded their wings, and I could see their muscles rippling under their silky coats.

"Go!" Silena ordered the two pegasi. "To Camp Half-Blood! Hurry!"

There was an explosion behind us as we caused a sonic boom, shattering glass and leaving birds fluttering to the sky in a panic.

And we left.


End file.
